


Fallen Angels

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the dead of Atlantis...They are the fallen Angels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

They never ask him why one day a year he locks himself in his quarters. They never ask him why he shuts off his com and refuses to speak to anyone. They know the only people who know are in the room with him.

They gather with him drawn to his incredible hidden power a power he only lets out on that day. If anyone realizes its always on Halloween no one says anything about it.

They hear the screams of anguish, the yelled arguments. They learn to stay away from that corridor on that day. They look the other way. They never ask about the cuts and bruises so visible on his skin.

They whisper but never say anything when he returns the next morning. They know nothing has changed. They take his smile and wit at face value, he does his job.

They don’t know he inflicts his own torment bringing back the ghosts of the dead. They blame him…the dead do….

They are the dead of Atlantis….Sumner, Gall, Abrams, Dumais, Millar, Simpson, Beckett, Weir, McKay….they are the fallen angels.

And he is their killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
